


Snow Sculptures

by KittyKittyBoBitty



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, winter time fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKittyBoBitty/pseuds/KittyKittyBoBitty
Summary: Galo is very proud. Happy Holidays!!! I hope you like it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: SofA Lite





	Snow Sculptures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xingyvns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [xingyvns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/pseuds/xingyvns) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> doesn't have to be galio, could just be a general/multi if you want :D
> 
> word count can be anything, and feel free to write abt anything (dont have a trigger list)
> 
> one request (if possible) please add lio doin smth wicked cool with the snow like bonking galo with it :D


End file.
